“Extended reality” (XR) is an umbrella term that encompasses augmented reality (AR), mixed reality (MR), virtual reality (VR), and everything in between. For example, augmented reality generally refers to interactive technologies in which objects in a real-world environment are “augmented” using computer-generated virtual content that may be overlaid on the real-world environment. “Mixed reality,” sometimes referred to as “hybrid reality,” similarly merges real and virtual worlds to produce a visual environment in which real physical objects and virtual digital objects can co-exist. However, in addition to overlaying virtual objects on the real-world environment, mixed reality applications often anchor the virtual objects to the real-world and allow users to interact with the virtual objects. “Virtual reality” refers to fully immersive computer-generated experiences that take place in a simulated environment, often incorporating auditory, visual, haptic, and/or other feedback mechanisms.